Undercity Asylum
by SashaSilverMoon
Summary: Wondering where all the crazies go in Azeroth? The Undercity of course. Alliance and Horde both are bound to this place...a place some will call home.  Rated for gore and some sexual situations  NelfxTroll main
1. Sentenced to Insanity

Chapter 1: Sentenced to Insanity

On one fine, before dawn day in the outskirts of the town called Andorhal, people were gathered by undead slave masters. They were pushing the people into their vessel without a care to order. Their were screaming and moaning as well as the occasional hair pulling while everyone was being loaded into a meat wagon. The vile stench of the rotting flesh that still clung to its wheels made the night elf's stomach turn. This is what happens when one tells someone of her mind. All of these poor souls knew. Some of them weren't so poor, though. The night elf was pushed and shoved on to the vehicle next to her was a crying blood elf. This poor girl's face was permanently red given that she never stopped crying. No one could speak to her without her bursting into even more endless tears. On the night elf's other side was a large male Tauren. He dwarfed her from where she stood and she was worried he might find her a good target to swing at. She couldn't be safer next to him as he was mumbling to himself and not paying her the least bit of attention. The wagon began to move and it made all the smaller beings fall a bit forward as it jerked. This however made one person very unhappy as she got a male undead in her personal space.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Ya Get off a meh! Now! Get off! Get off! Go away from meh!" She screamed loudly at the offending person. It was surprising that she didn't just throw him away from her, given the fact she was a troll. The male undead just grinned up at her and attempted to touch her. This only brought on round two of the screaming. "Nah don' tuch meh! Don' ya dare tuch meh! I be warnin' ya!" She looked as if she was about to cry with how much she didn't want him near her. The night elf was about to step in when the mass in front of her moved.

"Ya best be stopin dat rite now ,mon. Even dough I love ta hear a woman beg..." His huge form blocked out what he was doing. He was a troll standing just over the night elf's 6'5 stature. "I tink I should be da onla man ta make dis here girlie scream, mon" His voice melted the woman with some kind of liquid pain. It stung the night elf as she heard it. A female Tauren came to his left and told him something he might want to listen to.

"You touch that girl and I will kill you." Her voice dripped with venom as she halted all assault on the female Troll. Her eyes were silted making herself even more threatening. She seemed to have the experience in doing so as she protected the weaker female. The undead man looked back to the troll as he was in a death stare with the Tauren. He grinned and went over to where the blood elves and the night elf were.

In the farthest corner of the wagon, behind the night elf there was a male blood elf and a female Draenei. He was curled into a ball muttering his spells but the collar around his neck made him useless. The Draenei on the other hand was rubbing herself on the Tauren who paid her no mind even as she attempted to cuddle his tail.

They all wore handcuffs and the two Tauren had ankle cuffs on. Those that would cast magic were collared and some had padding on their horns or tusks. But for the most part they all wore their original clothes and kept all their belongings. The ride that changed their lives was taking them to their worst nightmare. For some this is a vacation for others this would be a trip in hell. All of them would receive the best care and all of them would receive medication. They all were flawed by society's eyes and so they were sent away. The Undercity was willing to have them at their torture chamber they liked to call: The Undercity Asylum.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

It took what seemed like forever for the wagon to finally stop at its destination. There were breathy voices coming from outside of the box they called a wagon, calling to each other in some form of language the Night elf didn't understand. The back panel opened on the vehicle and two forsaken men ushered the people within out. Once the night elf saw the building she wished she could have returned to her life that instant. Bathed in the setting sun it was loomed over with scary angles. Its sign tilted and worn read: The Undercity Asylum for the Mentally Disturbed.

The building itself was foreboding with black stones and a huge tower on its front. She looked to the windows, every single one of them barred to prevent suicide and escape. There were nasty gargoyles along the rooftop staring down with their bright green, all seeing eyes. The one thing that caught many eyes first was the four towers above the main hall. They each were so high into the sky that if it was storming lightning would surely hit them. The architecture was just screaming that one of the dead had to have built this place. No human would dare make something so sinister. There was an innate fear to each person looking at such a place as to what they thought would be inside.

Those that were gawking with their first view and those returning were then made to enter this place. Once they entered the great hall before them, behind them they heard the huge doors shut and a heavy metal gate fall. This prevented them from just strolling out the front door, one could simply guess. There was a generous sense of a foreboding that filled the hall with its dim lights and gothic, undead scenery. The alliance had nothing in its ranks that could compare to this monstrosity, the night elf feared for her life now that she had actually step foot into this place. All of the others stayed quiet as a Forsaken woman dressed in all white came down the mighty staircase in front of them. Her pale dead skin clashed violently with the white she was wearing making her look that much more dead. She came to a stop on the few stairs before the floor and began to welcome the insane.

"Hello…And welcome to the Undercity Asylum…You are here because someone cares, whether it was you or a family member or a friend. I am Sofimia and I take pride in providing you all with the best care imaginable." She descended the final steps and went up to the trolls first. "You two, are going to be in the East wing. Stand over here" She directed them to stand over toward the eastern hall. She then approached the Taurens. "I would like both of you to stand over here; you'll be heading to the West wing." Each time the woman moved the night elf cringed at the sound of the bones cracking together. She never wanted to meet a forsaken but under these circumstances it was inevitable. "One night elf hm? Well you'll be heading to the East wing with the trolls." She took the night elf's arm lightly and pulled her into place. It was between the male and female trolls. The male kept giving her lustful glances and the female wrapped her arms around her. The woman went to her fellow forsaken and told him of where he was to head as well as the Draenei woman. They headed to where the Tauren stood; while the blood elves were directed to where the trolls stood. The forsaken woman returned to the stairs as she spoke her next set of instructions. "You all will be heading to your rooms, on the first floor of the west wing the Tauren will be staying. On the second, the Forsaken and the Draenei will be staying. The two blood elves will be on the second floor of the East wing and above them will be the Trolls and the night elf. We used to have the west wing for the Alliance and the east wing for the Horde. However, being that we believe in faction equality we insured that everyone has a different racial partner to bunk with. Do not worry though; it is against policy to room a man and a woman together. I do hope you enjoy your stay with us…" She giggled in her airy voice at her last remark. She knew full well that enjoying a stay here meant one was _TRULY_ demented.

On their flanks were two more male forsaken. They looked like orderlies but their build would suggest they were doctors. They took off their handcuffs and to the trolls they took off the padding. It took awhile for the male to get the female troll to cooperate but when she finally did she crumbled back into the fold of females. Once that was done they took them down a long narrow hallway, the stones from the walls covered in blood, water or slime. It was hard to tell in the dim lighting even for a Night elf or any nocturnal creature. The place was surprisingly dark for the day time hours. They had to be single file as they walked the narrow way, since walking in a group would only make them stick. The order in the hallway was the forsaken guide, the lusty male troll, the night elf, the scared female troll, the tiny crying blood elf and then bringing up the rear was the male blood elf. It was curious to know why all these people were here. But some things were better left unmentioned. It didn't take too long traversing the tunnel like walkway, when they came upon a huge set of doors and a button next to them.

"Everyone get on the elevator quick, it will leave without you." His gruff voice told them as he quickly pushed the button and the doors opened. Everyone managed to rush in without any problems. "Blood elves get ready to exit" the elevator rushed upwards making those not used to it weak in their legs. Once it stopped suddenly the doors flew open and the smaller Elves ran off. The doors closed and the platform moved up once more. "Alright Trolls, time to get off." He completely ignored the night elf as she prepared to move her legs. The door opened and she was the first one out as the trolls followed behind. In front of her was a new Forsaken one that looked barely dead except for his eyes and fingers.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Thadius and this is your dormitory ward. You will sleep here and come here if you need rest. Come I will show you to your rooms." He began to walk down the brighter hallway passing doors that looked like they held prisoners inside. He stopped at a door and opened it with a key. All rooms were locked, meaning if they wanted someone out they had to unlock their door. This made the night elf feel more like an animal. "Here you are Sir, please go in and enjoy your night." There was another troll inside the room; they seemed to know each other as they gave each other a handshake and a hug. The male then closed the door and locked it preventing them from breaking out. He took the night elf and the female troll down the hallway a bit more to another room. "Ladies this will be your room. Remember, put your clothes in the bin and change for bed. Tomorrow is an early day." He opened the door to the room and the females entered. Before either female could turn around to face the doctor he closed the door and an audible click could be heard of him locking it. It was clear to both of them that wouldn't be seeing that doctor until daylight tomorrow.

The female Troll began to take off her clothes that she wore. She didn't care who was watching her as long as she got them off and put on her sleeping wear. The night elf on the other hand placed her hands on the cold metal door hoping she could just go right through it and out of this place. The troll looked to her and sighed slightly.

"Ya ain't gunna get outta dis place like dat ya silly ting." She shook her head and put on her new clothes. "Watcha named, night elfie?" She turned to her and sat on the bottom of the bunk bed, already claiming it as hers.

"My Name is Telmira Nightsong, and you, _troll_?" She turned to face the troll with this spiteful look in her eyes. It could be told that she never wanted to bunk with anything less than a night elf or at the very least someone within the alliance.

"I be Ko'shi. I use ta be wit da Darkspears until I got too 'fraid of da leada" She shivered lightly not really wanting to talk about it. She made it quite obvious earlier that she didn't want anything to do with males.

"Is that why you're here, because you fear men?" The night elf came closer to the timid Troll named Ko'shi. She wasn't cold to people suffering, it was part of her training.

"Ya, mon. Ya could see why once ya saw dat monsta troll named K'vish. Me an him be no strangas and definitely not strangas to here." She looked down into her hands hating even mentioning the male troll. Telmira sat down next to her.

"What happened?" She put her hands on Ko'shi's. She tried to peel the tough skin of the troll so she could learn why she reacted so violently to them. This almost made her more like a doctor than those doctors acted.

"Ya don wanna be alone in dis place. Ya wanta have someone ta have ya back. Because not everyone here will like ya, some be out ta get ya. I lerned dat da hard way. Me and him were alone tagetta and well…ya see he loves to see women in pain and suffering. So…he raped meh and abused meh to da point were I was a cryin, screamin and bloody mess." She fought back tears at the memory. "So ya don' wanna be alone here. I glad I ain't dis time." She looked to the night elf. Her eyes telling her that Telmira would be the best friend to her.

"I see, I'm sorry that such an event happened here. I'm sure I will be able to be with you next time." She smiled despite her earlier disliking of the troll. She was taught better than that so it was shameful of her to even be rude. Though, what would she know about all that she was taught? After all she ended up in a nasty place like this. "When will we be able to eat dinner?" Telmira looked down at her stomach still not changed.

"Dey will be callin us ova da speakas in each room. But ya can't go out der yet till ya be changed inta ya new clothes." The troll woman moved on the bed so she was laying down on it. Telmira got up and shed her clothing. She has lost any and all shame long ago. It was just apart of who she was now.

"You think they will let us roam about soon though? After dinner?" She pulled on the paper thin shirt that they were given and put on the baggy same material pants. "This is supposed to keep me from freezing here?" Telmira said under her breath.

"Nah, once ya dun wit dinna dey gonna be takin ya to da docta, he gotta assess ya an all. But we get ya hang out wit each otta in da dinnin room afta dinna until bed time." She lolled her head over to look at the Night elf. Admiring her exposed skin. "Ya be real pretty, so ya should stick ta me" Ko'shi giggled.

The shirt was too short and the pants were too baggy. Not something Telmira made a habit of wearing. Though it did seem to suit her wild side. "Doctor? You mean like a medical one? But I thought-"she was interrupted by all the doors clicking and swinging open. A voice over the loud speaker sang "It's now time for dinner, darlings~" It was the woman from the great hall, she most likely was the head master here. Telmira walked to the open door by was stopped by Ko'shi's hand grabbing her.

"Ya can't be goin out der yet, men go first. Den da women go. Since da elevator is small." She sat up on the bed getting ready to head to dinner once the males cleared the hallway.

"What about stairs? I thought I saw some at the other end of the hall." Telmira stuck her head out of the door looking down. She looked back toward where the men were gathering and she saw him, that male troll, K'vish staring straight at her. It made her feel uncomfortable to see his large tusks pointed at her, so she ducked her head back in.

"Nah stairs be more dangerous, one push an everyone goes tumblin down. Uh? Ya look like ya saw a ghostie…ya okay?" She got up to look out into the hall as well. But before she could she was stopped by Telmira's hands.

"No it's alright. It was just seeing so many men here kind of frightened me is all." Telmira had to lie to Ko'shi to make her believe her. If she saw the way that troll looked at her she would want to hide her away from the rest of the world. Not saying that she could blame her, but some self destructive switch turned on in Telmira. She wanted to get close to that troll to see what he would dare do. She looked back into the hall to see if he was still there and found no male was. All of them had cleared out and down the Elevator. Women were now moving into the hallway some Night elf but most of them Troll.

"It be time for us to get inta da elevator so let's get movin der elfie" Ko'shi pushed Telmira out into the hall into the line for the elevator.

+AU+

Well here is Chapter two, explaining more of what's going on here in the Asylum but leaving things vague. Perpectives are going to change abit in the next chapter having more back and forth POVs we have


	3. Dinner In The Mad House

Chapter 3: Dinner in the mad house

AN: This is where I'm switching to first person; third person will only kick in if I need multiple thoughts from a group at once.

It was torture as I stepped into the filling hall. The women looked broken and beaten. There was one night elf that looked a lot like my sister; her hair was matted, eyes dull, and her skin looked as if covered in blisters. No doubt those undead were infecting her to see the results of their plague. I hated the forsaken, but from what I hear among the murmurs of these women they do to. Some of them had to be held in chains, those were mostly the Trolls.

The line began to move as the doors to the elevator opened, Ko'shi was by my side. She would whisper facts to me while we boarded but their were things I didn't care about. All I wanted to do right now was go home. Back to the Moonglade. Back there so I can kill my former best friend. No one should wish this place on anyone, it stunk like dead and it was looking to be like one big experiment. Ko'shi noticed my inward thinking and pushed me along, we were in the elevator by the time she said something meaningful.

"We be sittin wit all da females dat came here wit us." Thank god. She didn't want to see that male troll while she was eating. I knew she was scared of him, and I knew I should be afraid of him. However, every time he looks at me with those evil eyes I can't help but wonder what he's after. I hated my dangerous side, that's what got me here. The elevator came to a stop on the floor where we were ushered out onto. The smell of the tainted food hit me like a ton of bricks. It smelled horrible but at the same time my body was starving for anything to eat. I really wished that they would take this collar off of me, so I could be my true self. I never liked being chained or bound; it was just the beast in me that wished to be free. I looked around as we walked, cages never held my fancy either. Since I've been in this underground city, I would wonder if it means that I could be buried here. The possibility scared me since I wanted to return to the surface world one day.

Ko'shi touched my bare arm and that startled me from my thoughts. Her hands were so cold I shivered after she pulled her hand away.

"Ya been tinkin' 'bout home huh? Well it be time for us to sit down…oh look der! Dat teary elfie be markin' our seats." She pointed to the blood elf that held herself and sobbing softy. That poor girl made me want to just hug her and tell her everything is okay. Though I doubt I'd be much help since I would most likely be crying with her. Ko'shi seared me to the table so we could both sit down. As I began to sit the blood elf turned to me and held out her tiny hand.

"M-my…name is M-Mili-Milithia…s-Sunstar…what's y-your name?" Her voice trembled whether it was from the cold or her crying I can't tell. I sat next to her and answered with my racially privileged way.

"My name is Telmira Nightsong. I am please to meet your acquaintance." I gave her a slight smile. Sitting across from me, Ko'shi gave out a laugh.

"Dis one be a real charmer der mili!" I glaced over at her wishing she could just disappear. The smaller elf just held her head lower. She couldn't smile or laugh?

"Ko…s-she's just being…being polite is…all" She wiped away tears from her emerald eyes. I couldn't help but observe her; it had been a long time since I had seen a high elf, much less a blood elf. Her brunette hair was tucked behind her long skyward ears. Her face, if ever clean of tears, would have been considered perfect among her people. These were so different from my features.

I was interrupted from my inspection of the girl, by a bell calling. Ko'shi motioned for me to get up and go to it but I questioned her before moving.

"What's going on?" My silver eyes bore into her orange ones.

"Dey be callin da Night elfies, first bell is dem, second bell is blood elfies. It goes from der" She explained with a sigh. She acted as if I couldn't figure anything out on my own. I got up and turned to where the line was forming for dinner. It was such a long ways from where we sat. But before I moved my feet forward my eyes found the object of my sudden fixation. He was staring back at me with that evil grin on his face too. I would not show him any weakness; I held my head high and walked in a beeline to the queue. It was about ten steps in that my arm was suddenly grabbed in a fierce and unrelenting grip. I heard Ko'shi gasp a bit behind me; she must be terrified for me.

He brought me from the isle and into his personal space. Still showing off that evil smirk of his. He was very intimidating; I was surprised they didn't keep the bindings on him. His other hand took my jaw in it and pulled me closer. I shut my eyes tightly not wishing to cry. It was painful the way he held me. I couldn't help but gasp when I heard his voice so loud in my ear.

"Ya bein' a tease der elf. I be sure to make good use of ya before ya get outta here…" I shivered at his words and at the way he slithered his tongue out on my ear. My other cheek had been resting on his tusk but he moved my jaw so it was sliding down it. I was confused as to what he was doing until I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. His tusk was so sharp that it was cutting through the soft tissue of my cheek. Once he was done he released my jaw and put his hand up to my new wound. "I marked ya now. And I neva forget da taste of ma victim's blood" He pulled his hand back to his mouth. That smile crept back onto his face. I was furious and scared. "Ya be mine now." This set me off.

"How dare you!" I used my free hand to slap him. I was thankful his tusks weren't completely in the way or else I would be in more pain. The tears in my eyes vanished as I began to pull at his death grip on my other hand. "Let me go this instant!" I fought as hard as I could until he let go suddenly, this caused me to fall to the floor with painful force. The Guards started coming towards us until they saw we we weren't fighting anymore.

"I like ma elfies wit some fight in dem…go on…fight…I want ta break ya and make ya suffer more." His laugh chilled me to my core. I was about to comment back when the patients from the western wing started pouring in. The troll in front of me backed off to sit back down but he still gave me that hawk glare. I got up quickly and went to grab my food. The line had gone down considerably since that incident occurred. I came up to the window and took the food from the rotting woman. What this even safe to eat?

When I returned to my seat I noticed that two more people had joined us. That Taurean woman and the slim Draenei from this morning had arrived. Ko'shi thought it appropriate to start a conversation. She was too much of a social troll but then again who could blame her for wanting to lighten up the mood.

"So where ya all from and what gotcha here? I be from da Darkspears an I have a nasty fear of dem men." She shivered a little thinking about it. I scooped up some of the weirdly colored food and ate up. It wasn't tasty but it was edible. The second bell rang and Milithia rose. She said not a word to us but sobbed slightly as she went.

"My name is Musha Spiritwalker, I hail from inside Thunderbluff. I came here because I had a hallucination of men attacking me. It was really just my husband and sons trying to calm me down…I killed them because of this. I was sent here. I was not deemed violent enough to just be put to the slaughter…" She held no remorse in her voice. It was as if she didn't care that she murdered her family in a blind fit. It was a shame, since she looked so much like the Taurean I knew. Her fur was pretty as well with little brown patches over her white. Though her horns were what made her formidable and her size. She could make any man back down from a fight. I scooped more food in as the blood elf returned to her seat.

"What about you, Night elf?" The Tauren brought up. I didn't want to talk about myself I really didn't, but I would tell them the vague details.

"My name is Telmira Nightsong, I hail from the Moonglade, I was not born their nor raised there but it is where I call home. I am a druid. I came here because I entrusted someone with important information and they used it against me." This was all I said to them after I was finished the next bell was rung. Musha just nodded her head in some approval and the Draenei looked to me with odd eyes.

"Well dat be me" Ko'shi got up and slides in next to another troll woman.

"My Name is Shatara, and I'm here because I'm addicted…" The Draenei named Shatara spoke up loudly. Her voice was so mature and feminine yet, so sultry. She sounded as if she wanted to get things from others. "I am addicted to any form of attention…You want me to please…I'll do it. I'll do anything for you all…" She looked over to me knowing I was the only other alliance at the table. She was pretty. Her hair was pulled up into girlish ponytails and her eyes glowed with mirth. Her skin was darker than most Draenei I knew but it looked good on her. Even her horns were curved delicately. She reached her hand out to me and muttered something in her language. I was about to tell her that I didn't understand until Milithia spoke.

"I…I'm from Silver-Silvermoon…I…used to-to be a Mage T-tr-trainer. That was…until I was st-stricken with this…curse…I am…forever sad." It was depressing to hear how she spoke. So scared and full of sorrow. Some reason though she reminded me of my little sister. The Draenei was holding on to me from her seat. I couldn't understand her obsession with me. The teary blood elf looked up and spoke once more before settling to eat. "You…can…cal…call me Milithia…" I knew she was just speaking to the other two women. It was after a few more seconds of silence that Ko'shi came back.

"Dis food be da worse but at least it ain't plague food." She announced as she sat back into her place. The next bell rang and she told who was to go up next. "Dis bell be for da Orcs and da Taurean." With that Musha got up from her place and went to the line. It wasn't too long seeing as there weren't many orc or taurean here. Since Ko'shi saw that the large woman was out of ear shot she decided to bring up the event that was still replaying in my mind.

"Wat did he say to ya? Wat made him do dat to ya?" She motioned to my now scabbing cheek wound. I shook my head; I really didn't want to talk about it.

"He said I belonged to him…that was about it" I sighed. I wasn't going to tell her what else he said in fear of her reacting weirdly. She looked at me suspiciously but left it at that seeing as the Tauren was coming back now. We all ate in silence as the last 4 bells rang. The Draenei was hanging on me, Milithia sobbing while she ate, Musha struggling to use the small utensils and Ko'shi who would give me the knowing glace. I knew once we returned to our "cell" that I would be interrogated. And interrogated well.

End AN: Well, we meet our girls and know where they come from…but what about our boys? Well they don't get tell all quite yet. Oh, do tell me what you think since some things might be off I'm trying my best.

Note: If you wanted to see what the girls look like here's their rough appearance as set forth by WoW. http:/ snowyprincessoftime. deviantart. com /#/d36ric3 (remove the spaces)


End file.
